The overall goal of this Core is to provide ongoing information management and statistical support for lymphoma research. This includes support both for the specific projects described int he Lymphoma Program Project Grant and for lymphoma research which utilizes the database. The major responsibilities with regard to information management include data entry, assurance of quality control, provision of routine queries or reports to program investigators, maintenance of the overall hardware and software environment, customizing data management for specific investigations, and planning for growth and evolution to more sophisticated approaches as needed. This Core also provides statistical support for the investigators in the Program for study design and analyses. Staff of the core include personnel with statistics, information management and data management experience.